Mochimochi and the Cereal Killer
by tashirii
Summary: Improving Shiena Kenmochi & Otoya Takechi's relationship.


"D-damn it!"

Shiena's glasses were broken. Again.

"What did you do now, dumbass?"

"Don't call me a dumbass, glasses-face!"

"Dumbass!"

The two were always bickering, even in class. Sadly, no one was able to do anything but watch.

"Hey, you two should stop once in a while..." Nio said with an unamused face. "You guys are so loud."

"You're one to talk, triangle teeth!" the two said in unison.

Nio backed away, now more pissed off than before. Isuke tried to do something.

"Isuke-sama."

Isuke was interrupted by the softish voice. She abruptly stopped reaching for Otoya's back as they were arguing.

"I'll take care of this."

Haruki, a master at what she does best, stood between glasses-face and the dumbass. She grabbed the back of their heads and slowly pulled them together.

"There. You're done. Sorted. Now kiss."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

As Haruki said, they did kiss. Against their will, of course, but at least that stopped them from arguing.

"I won't accept this, Haruk -"

"No. Either you two stop, or I do something more...drastic."

The two of them blushed, looked away from each other and let out an unsatisfied grunt as to confirm the end of their arguments.

"Ara~ Well done, Haruki. Although, I would have done better."

"Says you."

Sumireko walked into the classroom gracefully, with some posh music playing in the background. Dragging poor Mahiru across the nearly-shining school floor.

"Hanabusa! What did you do to Banba?!" Shiena asked, looking at the poor, poor scarred girl who sat in a daze.

"I taught her a lesson," she answered formally. "Both literally and metaphorically."

Mahiru quivered, clearly traumatized by this unfortunate meeting.

- later -

Nio looked through the blinds of a nearby window, in the now dark classroom only lit by the sunset.

"Mahiru... is gone."

"DAMN RIGHT SHE IS!" a deeper, husky voice said behind the surprised Sumireko.

"SUMIREKO, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Sumireko got a thousand-yen bill out.

"NOT LIKE THAT, DUMBASS!"

Shinya grabbed Sumireko's collar violently and dragged her across to the corner of the room and gave her 'lectures'.

"We...should leave them alone." Nio said, smiling nervously. "Now, to the case at hand."

"Yeah, the case of glasses-face being a dumbass!" Otoya said angrily, pointing at the flustered Shiena.

"Nah, it's not that. It's both of you."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't want to be grouped with _her_, of all people!"

"It's about both of you being complete dumbasses and causing such a large amount of noise," Haruki began to say. "and also because of your loudness in the dorms."

"Ara~ are they doing _that_?" Isuke said with narrowed eyes.

"N-no! Shut up!" the dumbasses said in unison.

"Hmkay, to help you guys, we'll spy on you." Nio said. "Not in a perverted or creepy way, of course. Just observing."

"Fine then," Shiena said. "challenge accepted."

- later again -

The two dumbasses were in the bath together, aware of the five stalkers. They were at the opposite ends of the bath.

"You know, I never really tried the bath before. It's nice." Otoya said, looking away from Shiena.

"Pfft, only because you like playing with scissors more." Shiena said with a snort.

"Hey!"

Otoya splashed a whole load of water onto Shiena. Her glasses got wet.

"Why you..."

Watching from close by, the five stalkers smiled. "They seem to be having fun." Nio said.

Once they had finished, Otoya decided to play a small trick on Shiena. She crept into the room and got out a large bottle of sake, poured some into a cup, and placed on the table nearby. Meanwhile, Shiena walked into the room and sat down in front of her.

"Here, I got a drink for you." Otoya said with an unconvincing smile.

"Oh, thanks..." Shiena said, dragging the cup closer to her. "Although, you're acting a little weird."

Otoya watched her drink the sake, and she was finished.

"That tasted...funny."

Otoya sensed something went wrong. She brought Shiena to her bed and took her glasses off. To be honest, she looked kind of cute.

"Hgggnnknkkk...Otoyaaaahhehehhhh..."

"Gah!"

Shiena was obviously extremely drunk by just one cup of sake. She dragged Otoya closer to her and said,

"Do you want to scissor?..."

"Scissor...scissor...SCISSOR!"

Otoya broke free and ran to the other side of the room where her scissors were kept.

Her damn eyes were shining.

"Otoya, no...ihheehgggnnk..." Shiena said in a daze. "That's not what I meant..."

"OOHHOUUUUUU~!" Nio yelled, her nose bleeding everywhere.

"Nio, what the hell?!" Haruki said, covering up her nostrils with her hands. She still couldn't stop bleeding.

"God damnit Nio, you might die of blood loss!"

Otoya began to get extremely flustered, and looked away. "Shiena, you're drunk. Stop it..."

"Butttt I was serious..."

"No one is serious when they're drunk!"

"Dumbass..."


End file.
